Lovely Couple
by SebastianxCielMichaelis
Summary: This is a group of different stories and one shots put together.You tell me what to do next! I only pair Sebastian and Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler! Respects go to Yana Toboso**

* * *

Chapter 1

Saved By a Demon

Ciel P.O.V.

I'm waiting in a steel box, hoping someone would come for me. _'I'm so stupid'_ I thought. Suddenly, all the lights went out. A demon was standing right in front of me. People started to shout,"Give me wealth! I'll trade my soul for it!"

Sebastian P.O.V.

People shouted at me. _'What idiots'_ I smirked. Scanning around I found a girl in a cage. I moved forward and it seemed the child had shrunken back. I asked,"Would you like a contract?"

She answered,"I'll give you my soul if you swear to protect me and do anything I say"

Ciel P.O.V.

The demon reached into the cage and grabbed my right eye. I screaming in pain holding my head, trying not to cry.

"The contract has been formed",the demon announced wearing a black tail coat butler suit. "This pentagram will serve as proof." he pulled the steel bars apart letting me out.

I stood up with a blank face, having blood trickle down my face from my right eye. "What is your name?" I asked to demon standing before me

"I have no name", he answered.

"Then your name will be Sebastian, that was the name of my dog."

Sebastian P.O.V.

_'Named by a dog, how utterly disgusting, a complete disgrace_' I thought has the young girl stared at me.

"Sebastian, I order you to kill these people how kidnapped me."

"Yes Bocchan", I bowed and instantly slit everyones' throats, sending them to the ground. "Shall we go home Bocchan?"

Ciel P.O.V.

"I don't have a home. My mansion burned down and . . .," I tilted my head down not being able to finish my sentence.

=^.^=

No One's P.O.V.

Sebastian carried Ciel to her burned down mansion."What do we have here?", Sebastian spoke sarcastically. "This won't do. Please wait a minute, Bocchan." In a flash, the demon cleaned and replaced everything that did not survive the fire. Ciel stared in awe, as she walked into the now repaired mansion. "Does it please you, Bocchan?" Sebastian said breaking Ciel out of her trance.

"I want to take a bath", Ciel said completely avoiding the question.

"I shall prepare and hot bath and dinner", Sebastian bowed and left the entrance hall.

Ciel walked slowly through her mansion, until she came to her room. She walked in to find everything the way it used to be. Tears filled her eyes as they slowly fell down her soft white cheeks. Pulling herself together, she walked into the room wiping the tears off her face. Sebastian came in with fine silk clothing. "Bocchan?" Ciel turned around to find the butler holding silk clothing and fluffy towels.

=^.^=

After Ciel bathed, she walked to the dining room with his butler close behind. As Ciel sat down, Sebastian grabbed the table-cloth and wiped it having many dishes lay on the table before Ciel. She tried one of dishes at spit it out right away. "Ugg! What is this? I-It is disgusting!" Sebastian was pied in face. Ciel walked to her bedroom and into the bathroom to wash the disgusting taste out of her mouth.

Sebastian P.O.V.

_'That brat'_ I thought as I wiped the whipped cream from my face. Walking out of my small yet comfortable room, I straightened my uniform and walked to Bocchan's room.

"Sebastian, get me ready for bed," the girl said sitting on the ready-made bed.

I reluctantly went to the girl and changed her, noticing her blushing while she stood before. The young girl slipped into the silky bed sheets. I walked over to the door until I hear "Wait!"

I turned around, "Yes, Bocchan?"

She turned in her bed and said, "Stay with me til I fall asleep and I won't forgive you if breakfast is as crappy as it was today"

"I'll always stay with you until your kingdom crumbles and turns to dust"

The girl fell into a deep sleep as I said the last few words. I walked out of the room quietly bringing the opera with me "Goodnight, Bocchan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Ciel P.O.V.

"Well you managed to ruin my breakfast as well," I calmly said while walking to my study.

"My apologies Bocchan"

=^.^=

Sebastian P.O.V.

"Wrong! Do it again."

*Awful Violin Music Playing*

"Bocchan put your hands out."

Snap! I slapped the stick on Bocchan's hands and he winced a bit.

=^.^=

Ciel P.O.V.

I drank the tea 'This is disgusting'

"Sebastian, hold out your hands"

Sizzle! I poured the hot tea into Sebastian's hands and he winced a bit making me smirk.

=^.^=

Sebastian P.O.V.

I had Bocchan sit on the horse.

"Hiya!"

Bocchan when flinging of the horse good thing I am a demon and not a foolish human being. "Come Bocchan, let us try it again" I put the child back onto the horse and made the horse sprint.

=^.^=

Ciel P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"nn" I get out of bed hearing a piercing scream. "Sebastian I told you not to wake me and leave one alive so we can figure out who the culprit is."

"My apologies Bocchan"

=^.^=

Sebastian P.O.V.

"Bocchan, you need to aim straight for the target. Now, try again if you want to master shooting while horseback riding."

She shot three bullets at the target but missed it. "Bocchan, let me show you how to shoot."

Taking the rifle from the 13-year-old girl, I jumped a well twenty feet into the air and shot one bullet toward the target hitting it smack in the middle knocking the target over.

=^.^=

Sebastian P.O.V.

"Bocchan"

I saw her straightening up when I finished grading her test.

"Great job Bocchan you got full marks."

=^.^=

Ciel P.O.V.

"How is the tea Bocchan?" he smiled but I knew it was fake.

"It's passable"

=^.^=

Sebastian P.O.V.

"Perfect Bocchan you're a natural!" I shouted to the girl.

=^.^=

Ciel P.O.V.

"zzzzzz"

*Splatter* "Now tell me who sent you on this beautiful night?"

=^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loving Years Spent Together

Sebastian P.O.V.

"Bocchan, it is time for you to awake," I whispered sweetly into the 13-year-old girl's ear.

"nn," she turned in bed.

_'What is this feeling I'm getting? Is it lust?'_ I asked myself as I stared at the beautiful sleeping girl. "Bocchan, it is really time for you to wake up," I whispered sweetly once again.

"Fine," she answered from underneath the blankets. She slipped out of the bed only wearing black panties and a white tank top. I turned around so she could change.

I felt two soft small arms around my neck.

"Bocchan?" I questioned turning my body around.

"Will you dress me?" she whispered into my ear.

I began to dress the girl when I noticed she blushed.

I stood up from my kneeling position and was suddenly swung around and put, back, on the bed. Ciel was on top of me! She crawled up onto the bed. I suddenly felt two soft pink lips press to mine. I received the order and kissed back, flipping us over, having her now lay on the bed. I pinned her small delicate wrists to the plush blankets.

I felt her hands fist to a ball and she tried to pushed me back. I pulled out of the kiss and she gasped for air.

"Sebastian," she whispered my name into my ear.

"Yes Bocch . . .?"

"Call me Ciel," she breathed.

"Ciel . . . do you love me?"

"Yes . . . I do Sebastian."

I pulled her in for another kiss and my hands started to massage her sides.

"mm," I heard her moan and I pressed harder.

"mm . . . Sebastian"

=^.^=


	4. Chapter 3 (part 2)

Ciel P.O.V.

"nn . . . Sebastian," I turned and opened my eyes realising it was a stupid dream. "Shit . . . why am I having these stupid dreams about Sebastian . . . he is just my butler. What time is it anyway?" I turned to see the clock read 3 in the morning. "Sebastian come here," I said calmly.

Three knocks came to the door

"Come in."

"What is it Bocchan?"

"I can't sleep Sebastian"

"Would you like me to give you warm milk?"

'No . . . I want you to sleep with me. I want to know if you love me.' I wanted Sebastian to be with me forever but instead I said ", Yes."

Sebastian went to prepare the hot milk as I sat there blankets covering my body. "Sebastian, I love you," I whispered ever so slightly.

A knock came to the door and I straightened up thinking if Sebastian had heard me.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian came into the bedroom.

"Sebastian . . .," I froze before not being able to speak on.

"Yes Bocchan?"

"I . . ."

Before I could say anything A pair of soft lips were on mine. _'Sebastian is kissing me!'_ I stared at Sebastian with wide eyes as his tongh traced my lower lip.

"aah . . ." I opened my mouth and the slippery muscle entered my mouth.

Sebastian P.O.V.

I pulled back from the kiss to left her breath. As I pulled back I noticed her blush.

"Bocchan . . . I had feelings for you ever since I met you that day many years ago . . . _I love_ _you_"

=^.^=


	5. Chapter 3 (part 3)

Sebastian P.O.V.

I held the girl down pinning her by her wrists.

_'I know you want me . . . and I want you too . . . I have wanted you since the day we met'_ I thought to myself as I pulled her in for a deep kiss.

Ciel P.O.V.

The next thing I knew was Sebastian pinning me down, then he was kissing me!

Sebastian P.O.V.

I slid my tongue across her lips and she gasped from the sudden interaction. I took the chance, and our tongues started to intertwine with each making a dance. "Bocchan . . ." I whispered in her ear as I pulled away.

"Sebastian . . ." she whispered back "I . . . love you and call me Ciel when . . . we are alone . . . together."

"_Ciel . . . _I love you too," I whispered into her ear once again.

I pulled her in for another kiss and I found my myself moving my hands to Ciel's sides and massaging them.

"mm . . ." Ciel moaned into the kiss.

=^.^=


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Love Begins to Course Through

No One's P.O.V.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss, Ciel gasping for air once again. Sebastian started to plant small kisses on her neck. He then started to suck on her skin,

leaving a small mark on her neck. Then he started to lift the tank top up, still massaging her body.

"nn . . . Sebastian," Ciel breathed trying to hold back mouns.

Sebastian then went back to her neck and planted small kisses down her body until he got to those black panties.

Taking his hands off her hips, Sebastian started to massage one of her boobs with one had and with the other he wrapped the elastic from her panties on his

fingers slowly pulling it down.

Ciel rolled over her stomach flat on the bed and muffle said to Sebastian "Take off your clothes too . . . I'll . . . t-take my own o-off."

Sebastian started taking off his clothes with great hurry, as Ciel slipped her midnight colored blue bra off.

In a blink off an eye Sebastian was back on top of Ciel holding her wrists above her head and kissing her.

He broke away once again to let Ciel breath. He then started to plant small kisses from her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, and he finally came across the

forbiden area.

"Ahh . . ." Ciel mouned.

Sebastian then started to kiss her vagina.

"Ciel . . . please lubricate my fingers . . ." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear sweetly.

Ciel did as she was asked carfully lubricating Sebastian's fingers. Sebastian then flipped Ciel over holding her ass high in the air. "This may hurt a bit . . ." he

bent over and whispered into her ear.

Sebastian then took his slick fingers slipping one at a time into Ciel's vagina winning pleasurable screams.

Sebastian then withdrew his fingers and Ciel started on Sebastian cock. She made sure to suck every drop of pre-cum.

Finally, Ciel then was on her knees again as Sebastian slowly making sure not to hurt Ciel, sunk his cock deeply into her. He then bent over and planted small

kisses down Ciel's back to calm her down.

Sebastian then withdrew his cock 'til the head was at the opening of the slit. He then started to pound hard and very fast into Ciel winning another pleasurable

and painful scream.

'Seba . . . ahh . . .SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed Sebastian's name as both of them came.

Ciel's knees gave out and Sebastian laid beside her both falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 5

This one is going to be a bit different I changed the view to third person, this chapter will be more longer, and the text won't be in the middle. Hope you like this chapter more than the others.

* * *

Chapter 5

Morning

Ciel finally opened her eyes. She was in bed with her normal night dressing. '_Where is Sebastian'_ she thought as she turned to side to fall back to sleep.

"mm,"she nuzzled her face against Sebastian's chest without knowing it.

"Haha you must have been really tired since last night. Right, _Ciel_," Sebastian whispered into her ear while pulled her body forward to cuddle with her more.

"Sebastian . .?," Ciel blushed trying to push him away when she had realized what had happened the night before. Sebastian would not release her from his firm grasp as he dug his nose into her hair kissing her on the forehead.

Sebastian had decided to release his grasp of Ciel when he realized Ciel couldn't breath. When Sebastian had pulled back he saw that Ciel's whole face was flushed red.

"Sebastian . . . I ca . . . can't breath," Ciel had coughed as Sebastian let go and saw her face. Sebastian's hand shot up to Ciel's forehead. She was burning up!

"Don't worry I'm right here you may stay in the day since your day today is empty," Sebastian said hugging her once again. "Bocchan I must start my work for the day . . ."

"Don't leave!," Ciel almost shouted, "Please . . .just don't leave," she tightened her grip around Sebastian's neck trying not to cry.

"I will never leave you my lovely, _Ciel_"

* * *

Well that was it . . . sorry if it was short I am deciding to make a different story. It'll be a bloody experience


	8. Chapter 1 Surprise

A/N: okay so this is the next thing! Sorry it took so long!㈳7 Summary: Ciel is a normal thirteen year old. His birthday comes up and he ignores it as he usually does but Sebastian decides to give him a _little _surprise.

* * *

"Sebastian I am going now," Ciel called out to Sebastian before leaving for school. Sebastian came out of his room and kissed Ciel lightly on his forehead.

"Have a great day," Sebastian spoke as Ciel went out the door.

* * *

While walking to school, Ciel met up with Elizabeth. Even though they broke up they decided to stay together as friends. Ciel had a reason, and that reason was that he was dating Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian was still in the house thinking of a great way to surprise Ciel when he got home. While thinking, Sebastian completed the chores that had to be done around the house. Finally, it hit him, Sebastian thought of the perfect plan.

* * *

"Ciel, can we hang out after school is out in five minutes?" Elizabeth asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ciel just stared at her, a bit creeped out by to googling eyes.

"All right, but you must stop making those puppy dog eyes," Ciel responded and Elizabeth immediately stopped. "Where shall we go?"

"Let's go to . . . Starbucks," Elizabeth responded to Ciel's question.

The bell sounded for the end of the school day. It was 6:00 in the afternoon. Ciel and Elizabeth quickly packed their things and left. Ciel texted Sebastian that he would not be home until 9.

Starbucks was a good thirty minute walk and Ciel did not like the fact that the cafe was so far.

The two hours passed by quickly and all Ciel and Elizabeth were talking about were ponies and unicorns. Ciel hurriedly packed his things and left after saying a quick goodbye.

* * *

Ciel walked into the dark house. 'Sebastian must have gone to sleep.' Ciel thought as he walked to his room. He set his bag to the side and changed quickly.

After changing, Ciel walked toward Sebastian's bedroom. He creaked the door open slightly to reveal only darkness. He walked in a couple of steps.

Suddenly, two large hands covered his mouth and held his hands behind his back. Ciel started to struggle to get free. He was suddenly thrown onto the bed and roughly kissed on the lips. Ciel tried to push the man away. He kept pounding at the man's chest, hoping he would get off. Ciel suddenly felt really cold. He looked down to see both the man and him were naked. 'Am I being raped?!' Ciel's mind started to jumble.

The man pulled back and Ciel gasped for air.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel called out as loud as he could. The man roughly kissed Ciel again and slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth earning a moun.

"I'm here Ciel," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. He nipped at it and earned a groan.

* * *

A/N: okay so I don't know how to continue this so I want to know what you guys want to happen. I will type it up as fast as I can.


End file.
